1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to structural deformation and, in particular, to identifying structural deformation. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for identifying the deformation of a structure using measured strain data and a heuristic model.
2. Background:
Some structures associated with a platform experience deformation during operation of the platform. As used herein, the “deformation” of a structure is any change in the shape of the structure from a reference shape for the structure. Typically, a structure associated with a platform deforms in response to one or more loads being applied to the structure during operation of the platform. Deformation of the structure during operation of the platform may reduce a performance of the structure from a desired level of performance.
As one illustrative example, an antenna system associated with an aircraft may deform in response to a number of loads and/or pressure applied to the antenna system during flight of the aircraft. Deformation of the antenna system reduces performance of the antenna system. In particular, deformation of the antenna system may cause the antenna system to operate outside of selected tolerances.
In one illustrative example, the antenna system may be a phased array antenna system. Deformation of this type of antenna system may affect the electronic beam steering capabilities of the antenna system more than desired. For example, the beam formed by the antenna system may be steered in a direction outside of selected tolerances with respect to a desired direction for the beam. This type of steering may occur when at least a portion of the antenna system deforms. Identifying the amount of deformation experienced by the antenna system can be used to electronically compensate for this deformation.
Some currently available systems for identifying the deformation of a structure associated with a platform include using optical systems, imaging systems, fiber optic systems, coordinate measuring machine (CMM) systems, cameras, and/or other types of devices. These different devices are used to identify the deformation of a structure associated with a platform during operation of the platform.
However, these currently available systems may be unable to identify the deformation of the structure with a desired level of accuracy. Further, these currently available systems for identifying the deformation of a structure may be more complex, time-consuming, and/or expensive than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.